


Hypsipyle Iasioni

by orphan_account



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Lovers To Enemies, POV First Person, Romance, jason stays with hypsipyle for two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lemnias Hypsipyle Bacchi genus Aesone natodicit: et in verbis pars quota mentis erat?Hypsipyle of Lemnos, born of Bacchus says to the son of Aeson: and how much of your heart was truly in your words?





	Hypsipyle Iasioni

Lemnias Hypsipyle Bacchi genus Aesone nato  
dicit: et in verbis pars quota mentis erat?


End file.
